darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan Battle Stations
Overview Clan Battle Stations (CBS), are the fortified outposts that can be made from new Asteroids found in Orbit. You can only access this feature if you are in a clan. Lore of the Battle Station The arms race is underway! Our scientists recently discovered Asteroids rich in raw materials on a few different maps. Stock up on the right equipment and transform these boulders hurtling through space into flying fortresses. Enlist the help of your clan to find the best Modules for your Booty Boxes and claim your rightful position of dominance. You can protect your stations with Hull Modules and Deflectors and, with Laser Banks and Rocket Phalanxes, you'll have your enemies heading for the hills. Join your buddies in the fight against you and your company's enemies. Are you already the member of a Clan? Then what are you waiting for? You can found your own Clan or enter into battle at any time if you're already a member. With every Battle Station, you destroy, your status will rise in your company's hierarchy. Join forces with your fellow Clan members and set your sights on enemy Battle Stations! Clan Battle Station Introduction A Clan Battle Station is mostly used for the fighting potential it can bring for the owning clan. It is also used to boost the members of the clan in certain ways or just to take over territory in enemy maps. Boosters Only one of each can be installed on a single station. Each booster will be added directly to your boosters tab, damage boosters will only be activated in the map the CBS is in. * Honor Booster Module (HONM-1) ** Fully upgraded: 10% more honor per booster, capped at 50% *Experience Booster Module (XPM-1) **Fully upgraded: 10% more EP per booster, capped at 50% *Damage Booster Module (DMGM-1) **Fully upgraded, 10% damage boost for all weapons on ship and drones ***Only works on same map as CBS that contains the booster * *Engineering Bay (Only 1 may be installed per CBS) **Repair of all installed modules at the same time (always on) *Repair Module (REPM-1) **Repairs CBS The remaining for module categories can be installed multiple times on a single station. Laser Banks *High damage, low range, high fire-rate, low accuracy: **Laser Turret Module - Low Range (LTM-LR) *Mid damage, mid-range, mid fire-rate, mid accuracy: **Laser Turret Module - Mid Range (LTM-MR) *Low damage, high-range, low fire-rate, high accuracy: **Laser Turret Module - High Range (LTM-HR) Rocket Banks *Rocket Array Module - High Accuracy (RAM-MA) * Rocket Array Module - Low Accuracy (RAM-LA) Building a CBS Guide If you are near an empty Asteroid, a building interface will pop up. You can move the modules from the top to the different open slots in the building UI. You can only activate the CBS if you have places the Hull Module and the Deflector module and the eight different modules in their slots. Every module will need a about 50 seconds to be installed. Afterwards simply choose how long you wish to build it for. Be sure to read about the deflectors first as there is many specifics you must know! How to gain Modules You can gain modules from pirate booty boxes with a low chance or you can gain it from the auction under "daily". Uses of the CBS *The CBS is very commonly used to provoke fights between Ultra-Elite clans with each other, usually, they are at war too *It is also used to provide everyone within the clan with boosters for some time Replacing Modules * All modules can be replaced by a clan member that has module replacement rights by simply dragging and dropping a new module from their inventory onto the module that they want to replace * You can replace as many destroyed modules as you like but can only replace one active module at once * Modules that have been destroyed must be repaired before they can be added * It takes 4 minutes to replace a module * any new module(s) does not function until 4 minutes of the building time has expired * After this time the module will start to attack if it is a rocket or laser * Can be targeted and takes damage to its hitpoints because it has to generate its shield power * When the deflection timer is up you can still only add one module at once Additional Information about CBS *Only the owning clan can repair, change or remove modules from the CBS *You can only repair any of the modules of the CBS *The modules will show a repair sign, clicking this will activate the automatic repair for 500 Uridium and heal 7,000 per second *''Repairing either core module results in the same repair, of the main structure of the base'' *Any member of the clan that owns the station can use emergency repair *The Emergency Repair can only be used once. When it is running it will not let you use it until it has completed *Double-clicking the station will cause your ship to fire at it, although clan members are told by a pop-up message that they "cannot attack their own station" *''Allied ships also cannot attack your clan battle station most the time, it will not show a popup message'' *''The only time allied ships can attack your clan battle station is if it is assigned to a different company to them or it has "all" company trait selected under the clan description'' CBS deflector shield * Upon building a CBS, deflector shields will be down automatically for 30 minutes * Only Clan Members with the CBS Build rights may bring down shields and manage the battle station * When you build the CBS you can choose to build it for 5 minutes up to a maximum of 1 hour * Regardless of how long you build it for, you will still not gain any deflection shield upon the completion of the building process * When the deflector is running the station is completely invulnerable and cannot be attacked or destroyed by anyone except one exception * The one exception is if a clan member with a module on the base leaves the clan, the station will die from one attack by anyone * After the original 30 minutes deflector down-time, you can choose to leave it down for up to eight hours or let it bring it down automatically * When the shields expire on your deflector it begins regenerating shield, meaning the shields will deactivate and it can now be attacked and/or destroyed * Primetime changes for when it starts depending on what server you are on but always lasts for 3 hours * During Primetime your base whilst its shields are down will generate shield deflector time at the rate of six seconds per second, or six hours per hour. * Outside of primetime, the deflector will gain 1 hour for every 30 minutes it is down * The amount of minutes earned by the deflector is visually presented in the above Station UI for everyone to see including enemies * The longer the station is alive, the longer automatic deflector times will be presented when/if it expires Trivia/Other Info * It is unknown why DarkOrbit decided to bring in Clan Battle Stations into the game * Support is capable of destroying Clan Battle Stations for some reason, probably in case it gets bugged * Stations will not attack allies even if they attack their own company members on it * Stations will never target any NPC in the game * Clan Battle Station modules can be levelled up using the upgrader, this will increase their damage, health or shield power * Max level like all upgradable items is 16 * When you replace destroyed modules you cannot replace any other active modules at the same time * When a module or clan battle station is destroyed, it gives credits * Please note there is no part of clan battle stations that give Uridium for its destruction. * The Blacklight Maps also feature a CBS. Category:PvP Category:Clans